Stuck in a hole with you?
by DestinysMew82
Summary: What happens when you put a girl with the powers of Mars and a cat that can talk together in a hole? BIG TROUBLE! [ONESHOT!]


Hello... Another Sailormoon ONESHOT, Flames allowed...

* * *

_**Stuck in a hole with you?

* * *

**_

Rei and Luna were running to the battle sight. Sailormoon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were already there. It was just Rei who was missing.

"We're close enough. TURN INTO MARS!" Luna yelled at the girl.

"No, there's too many people!" Rei yelled back. They continued their run through the city, still yelling at each other. Rei felt like Usagi, yelling at Luna like she was her sister. The farther they ran, the more of the battle they could see. "NOW! MARS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" Rei cried out, and she turned into Sailor Mars.

"FIRE SOUL!" And fire shot in a straight line, eventually hitting the monster. Sailor moon turned around and saw her friend running towards the group.

"MARS LOOK OUT!" She yelled, Mars gave her a strange look, the monster wasn't attacking her, why would she need to look out? Then it hit her like a bug hitting the wind sheild of a car, as she took a step her foot sank into the ground, she looked down and saw complete darkness, her foot was too far in to save herself, she fell into the hole, doing a flip and falling head first. Luna also fell, but being a cat, she was falling with her feet straight down. They heard Sailormoon cry out,

"OH NO! MARS, LUNA!"

Rei and Luna continue their fall into darkness, as the city above them slowly faded away.

_' Is this how I die?' _Rei thought, as she closed her eyes. Luna finally saw Sailor Mars, and started yelling at her to turn around.

"YOU FALL HEAD FIRST AND YOUR DEAD MISSY! NOW TURN AROUND!" Rei opened her eyes and saw Luna with an angry face, Scary angry. She tried to do another flip, but she just ended up in the same position, head first. She tried again, and again, and again... But she couldn't end up with her feet heading towards the ground.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a cartoon?" She muttered to herself. Luna was fed up, she let her claws out and dug them deep into mars, most fleshy area. "OOOWW! LUNA!" She then relized that she was standing (Still falling though). She looked down, and then up. "Alright, the spirits are messing with me now..." She looked down again and saw the ground, it became closer and closer. Shocking enough, when time came for her to hit the ground, she slowed down and floated to it. When her feet touched it, she felt a small bit of joy fill her. She wasn't to become a Seshi pancake, Luna short of kissed the ground.

"Thank heavens!" She said with great joy. But that great joy died in a instint when she looked up and saw nothing but black.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Rei asked.

"I have no clue." Was Luna's reply. A couple minutes past, with complete scilence. Not one sound came to the pit. It nearly drove them insane! No human, or cat, was made with stand this much scilence! Not even when it came to sleep! Rei felt like yelling, but she didn't want to bother Luna, and Luna didn't want to yell cause it would be rude. But it was getting so annoying.

_' Come on, make some sort of noise!'_ Luna thought to Rei. another minute past and still not so much as a hmm... It drove them insane! Finally they both screamed!

"I'M TIRED OF THIS SCILENCE!" Rei yelled.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE BROUGHT A RADIO THEN!" Luna mocked Rei.

"LIKE I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"A SAILOR SENSHI IS ALWAYS PREPARED FOR ANYTHING!"

"WELL YOU'RE SUPPOST TO GUIDE US! I DIDN'T SEE YOU BRING ANYTHING!" Rei retorted. She could see why Usagi always fought with Luna... She was an annoying little cat! She was so ready to strangle the breath out of that cat already! And it has only been five minutes! Imagine what Usagi might want to do! She's been dealing with her for about a year now!

"Well I'm a cat! I can't really bring anything bigger then my mouth!" She yelled back.

"Well don't get on my back because I didn't bring anything, cause you didn't either!" Mars Snorted. She sat down on one side of the hole and Luna sat at the other. scilence refilled the pit again. But this time there was some noise, Mars tapped her finger tips on her thigh, and Luna scratched at the ground. Mars soon start whistling a tune, (Something sounding like the Sailormoon theme song) And Luna started humming a long. finally they both started singing the words.

"Miracle romance, I believe in it, Miracle romance!" they sang in union, both a little off on the note, they started laughing a little at the little mistake, but that stop within seconds.

"So..." Mars started. "... How's it going? With you and Artemis that is."

"Oh, it's fine...He's forgotten a couple of a things... But other then that..." Luna said, feeling a little awkward. "Soo... How's your love life going?" She then asked.

"It'd probably be fine if I had one... Guys just don't seem to be interested in me." Mars said plainly.

"Maybe it's because of what Usagi said." Luna muttered.

"Excuse me... What?" Mars said in a slightly angry tone. Luna's face went red, she wasn't suppost to tell! Well it was too late now.

" Well, Rei you have to understand, you were acting real strange around the girls so it's only natural that she would think that thought..." Rei interupted when she said,

"SPIT IT OUT OR I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE!" Luna whimpered, then squeaked out

"Usagi said she thought you were gay!" Then she covered her head and braced for impacted. Flames appeared in her eyes as she screamed,

"SHE WHAT! OOH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER SHE'S DEAD MEAT!"

"Now don't worry Rei, she didn't tell the hole country!" Luna reasured Rei.

"But she probably told the hole school!" Rei snapped.

"No.." Mars took a sigh of relief. "Just every guy you met that day." Rei fell over backwards, How could Usagi think she was gay! And why would she tell people that! She really screwed up her image! No wonder guys stayed away from her!

"OOH USAGI!" She yelled with a slight growl.

Luna stayed far away from Sailor Mars as much as possible. Who knows what she could do to her! She could, probably tear her head off and use it for a soccer ball! Maybe she wouldn't, but Luna wasn't going to take that chance! Mars turned to Luna, and she looked at her with an evil eye, she looked possessed! Luna crawled up in a ball and started shaking.

"USAGI IS GONNA PAY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Luna shook even more. Then she said,

"Now Rei, it was an honest mistake... I'm sure she had a good reason why she told every guy you were gay. Maybe she thought it was if they knew." Rei growled slight then said,

"I know she can be dumb, but it's going to take forever to get my image back! NOW ALL THE BOYS AT SCHOOL THINK I'M GAY! AND I'M NOT GAY!" Rei whined.Luna shook her head, she whined just like Usagi... Annoying... How long was she going to survive this? She could see now why she wasn't put with any other sailor Senshi, she could only stand Sailor moon! Luna knew that if she didn't change the subject, Rei's whining would send her up the wall!

"Hey, maybe we should play a game... To past the time." Luna suggested. Mars turned to the black cat and asked,

"What kind of game?"

"Uh...Any kind... How about thumb wrestling?" Mars gave Luna an odd look, Luna then remember, "Right...No thumbs. How about a word game?"

"You mean like considtration?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard of it." Rei explained how to play, and Luna agreed to play. For a while the game went fine until.

"Black." Luna said.

"You already said black." Rei smiled.

" I did not." Luna retorted.

"Yes you did, it was the first color you said."

"No I said blue... there's a difference." Luna said, slightly annoyed.

"No, you said black... I heard you as clear as day!" Rei was getting very angry with the cheating cat.

"I said blue!"

"You said black!"

"Blue!"

"Black!"

**"Blue!"**

**"BLACK!"**

And this continued on for a half hour, getting slightly louder after each word. What finally ended the argument was Rei yelling,

"Wait, SINCE WHEN DO I CARE IF A CAT CHEATS!"

"I didn't cheat." Luna mumbled.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DID OR NOT! I JUST WANT OUT OF THIS FREAKIN' HOLE!" Rei yelled, kicking a rock.

"Well, why don't you use Sailor teleport instead of complaining!" Luna shricked.

"You of all people should know that I need the other sailor senshi's to do that!" Rei snapped.

"Oh yeah... Well, this hole obiviously has an opening." Luna said as she looked up, "The question is, how far is it, and can we climb out?" Rei looked where Luna looked,

"It wasn't that long of a fall." She said quietly. Even being a sailor senshi, a really high fall would've killed her. There was no way to know unless they tried something, she knew that if the other Senshi went down here they'd be stuck too. So she made up her mind, she knelt down, back facing Luna and she said,

"Hop on." Luna jumped onto Mars' shoulders, and laid down.

" Are you sure you can climb that high?"

"Hmpf, never know if I don't try. Right?" She smirked. Mars then took off her shoes, and smashed the heels into the dirt wall. 'I knew these things were good for more then just giving blisters." She laughed.

She started climbing. Higher and higher she went, one thought went through her mind at this point

_' I sure hope I don't fall.'_

Slowly but surely she was covering ground, so far so good, nothing bad has happen yet. And she was praying nothing WOULD happen. But as we all know, we never get what we want...

Mars hand slipped, and the shoe fell, she watched it until it was out of sight. she felt a sharp pain on her shoulders and notice Luna was fall off,

"Hang on Luna!"

"I'm certainly not going to let go!" Luna yelled, but Mars didn't have time to get angry, she had to continue climbing, shoe or no shoe.

She continued her climb, getting her pearly white sailor suite dirty, and a dark brown color. Her skin wasn't safe from the dirt either. The more she climbed the dirtier she got, and the ferther luna fell down her shoulders.

"Are we there yet!" Luna screamed, looking down.

"Stop asking me that! We're there when we're there!" Mars snapped, sure luna was hanging on for dear life, but in a way, she was too. If she let go and she would fall, as well as Luna, and she was getting tired. She climbed to the point where they could see the opening, but it was only a tiny dot, it looked no bigger then her thumb. Climbing with one shoe was not going to get them there fast enough, She'd be dead from exsution before they even get to the mouth!(Of the hole that is.) But what choice did they have? If she climbed down they'd be there forever, dead or alive. And if she'd continued, she'd die and would fall, taking Luna with her. And staying still at this wall didn't help her arms any. She really was at a lose lose situation... She put her head up against the wall, and started crying. Luna could feel the sobs from Sailor Mars (Since she was on her back) and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it... Not anymore...I can't!"

Luna looked up and saw the mouth of the hole, although it was so far away, she knew Mars could do it, since she had been in tougher times.

"Yes, yes you can! You're Sailor Mars! You can do anything if you set your mind to it! You've gotten yourself out of tougher jams then this!"

"My arms take take any more!"

Luna sighed, obiviously a pep talk wasn't going to help now... What would get Mars going? WHAT! Then it hit her.

"Fine, if you don't to climb fine. Maybe it's for the better... People on the other side don't know if you are gay or not. Usagi never told them." Mars growled,

"Usagi!" And started climbing faster.

"GO SAILOR MARS!" Luna cheered. Her arms were killing her, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get her hands on Usagi's throat!

_' Dense headed, blonde, stupid hair due USAGI!'_ After only five minutes the mouth of the hole was so close. When Mars moved her arm up and tried her pull her body up, she couldn't!

"CRAP!"

"What's wrong!"

" I can't pull myself up!"

Luna tried to think up something and fast! Looking up and down seeing if there was anything to help Mars. But there wasn't. Maybe the other Senshi were still there.

"HELP! HELP US!" Luna started. Mars joined in after the fifth help. A couple minutes the heads of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus apeared at the whole.

"GUYS! HELP!" Mars yelled out. Mercury dissappeared, and a long rope came to Mars side. Mars tried to move her arms but she couldn't. Thinking, _'Maybe if I hit the nerve in just the right way._, Luna climbed up Mars back and bit her arm, and it jetted to the rope and grabbed on. And repeated with the other arm. Jupiter pulled up the two out of the whole and onto soild land. Mars would've kissed the ground if she hadn't fallen asleep.

**Next week**

Rei was walking, talking, and acting normally. It was pretty hard to convice her teachers and her grandfather that she was only sick and just needed rest. Luna on the other hand won't go anywhere near anything that's black and roundish. There was one thing that changed about Mars, she acted more like a sister to Luna, and like wise.

Usagi watched her two best friends talked as she put a whole riseball in her mouth. Something caught her eye it moved down and landed infront of her. It was a note, she unfolded it and read it.

_**555-2316**_

_**Call me-**_

_**Lisa**_

Usagi was very confused. "WHAT THE!" She then heard a cat's laugh. She turned to look at Rei and Luna and Rei had a smirk on her face!

"Do you know why a GIRL gave me her number?" Rei faked a gasp as she put her hand to her chest.

" You mean you're not..." She trailed off, you could tell she was acting, and that's the way she wanted it to sound.

"I'm not what?" Usagi growled, she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Well, you were acting so weird around girls... So I thought you were...You know." Luna started rolling on her back, laughing as loud as she could. Usagi looked like she was going to blow up. "RUN!" Rei yelled. Usagi fallowed and cried out,

"REI, LUNA YOU'RE SO DEAD!

* * *

FIN!

* * *

I hope you liked it! XD XD XD FLAMSE ALLOWED! AGAIN!

:♥ SailorMew♥:


End file.
